


Daffodils and Purple Hyacinths

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Anal Sex, Complicated Relationships, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Lupin shows his concern for poor Zenigata, trying to cheer him up after he got in serious trouble with his boss! Maybe Lupin shouldn’t be the one to cause Zenigata’s troubles though… But what fun would that be?!





	Daffodils and Purple Hyacinths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TiaNaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiaNaut/gifts).

“Hey…” 

Zenigata groaned. How did that bastard always know where to find him?! Wasn’t he allowed to lick his wounds in peace? 

Wounds that Lupin himself had caused… 

Bastard. 

“Get out,” Zenigata said with a curt huff, arms folded over his chest tight. 

“Hey… That’s not very nice! I came by to cheer you up! The grape vine said you got your ass chewed out. I thought I might come along to kiss it all better…” Lupin stood there, a bouquet of flowers behind his back, grinning like a fool as he spoke in a sweet tone. 

Zenigata was fuming, moving before he could even think, handcuffs out as he launched himself at Lupin. 

His hat fluttered to the floor and he had Lupin pinned. The smug bastard even looked a little startled. 

“G-glad that you’re happy to see me… I was a bit worried you were cross with me, this time.” 

“Lupin…” Zenigata’s jaw ached, grinding his teeth as he pinned down one skinny wrist and snapped on the handcuffs. “How dare you show up here!” 

“Oh, Pops!” Lupin squealed, squirming and managing to keep his other hand free and… 

Zenigata lurched, a hand snaked into his pants. How did Lupin always manage to do that so damn fast? 

“Bastard!” He grit his teeth more, almost worried they’d break. “Get off of me!” 

“Hey now, Pops! I’d like to remind you that _you_ are on _me_! So, get off yourself!” Lupin hollered, but he still had his hand wrapped around Zenigata’s cock, pulling, tugging and damn if he weren’t getting hard… 

“_Bastard_…” Zenigata hissed, grinding his hips, pushing into Lupin’s touch… 

The bastard always knew how to touch him, every time they did this, Lupin stole just a bit more of Zenigata’s— 

“Hey now… Don’t you want to put the cuffs on?” Lupin’s voice was down to a whisper, his mouth so close and… 

Zenigata kissed him, ignoring his better judgement and that little voice in his head that told him this was a mistake, that he needed to stop doing this. 

He didn’t care, gently prying Lupin’s hand away from his cock, pinning his wrists above his head as he secured the handcuffs. 

“See now, Pops?” Lupin whispered, breathless, his cheeks tinged pink. “Isn’t this better?” 

Smug bastard. 

Zenigata kissed Lupin and it was rough as Lupin groaned. There was too much clothing in the way and he didn’t care, pulling at buttons, popping a few, most of them likely his own. If buttons were gonna pop, they should be on Lupin’s shirt, not his own! 

The kiss broke and Zenigata was growling, sitting back on his knees as he wiped at his chin and shrugged off his tan trenchcoat. Lupin’s lips were red and kiss swollen and Zenigata wanted nothing more than to lean back down and kiss him until the sun came up, but… 

He turned away, ignoring Lupin’s whine and the way he poked at him with his foot. Morning would come all too soon and Zenigata pulled out a bottle of lube. 

Morning is when the final decision would be made, what Zenigata’s punishment would come down. 

Damn Lupin… 

Zenigata hissed, pulling Lupin’s tie free, snapping his belt out tossing it aside before he tugged Lupin’s pants off. It was never difficult to get Lupin out of his clothes, he could practically jump out of them in a second, if he wanted to. 

Expensive shoes thunked to the floor as Zenigata pulled them off, whipping Lupin’s slacks away in one smooth movement. 

“Oh my! Inspector!” Lupin teased, playing coy and Zenigata knew him to be the exact opposite. “So _forceful_,” he cooed, opening his thighs, his boxers laying in a crumpled heap with his slacks. 

Zenigata swallowed hard. How many times had they done this, now…? 

And still, he felt nervous, his hands shaking as he moved, shirking off his own pants. It seemed rude to make Lupin bare and not himself and why he even cared about such things, he could not say. 

Lupin lifted his legs up, inviting, his mouth open slightly; Zenigata tried to control himself, his cock twitching hard between his legs. 

There was never a moment of hesitation or shame from Lupin, never, and his cock was already standing hard and leaking, foreskin pulled back to reveal the dark head. Zenigata swallowed hard, remembering how last time he had sucked that cock hard, gagging and swallowing wanting more, but there was no time for that tonight. 

The lube clicked open and Zenigata moved between Lupin’s parted thighs, squeezing out a more than generous amount of lube onto his fingers, spreading it around liberally. Lupin was oddly silent, shifting to raise his legs higher, keeping his hands above his head, a faint wafting of sweet tones, like flowers, but Zenigata ignored it. He plucked up his courage and slicked Lupin’s hole, pushing a finger in and enjoying the tight twitch and clench. 

Lupin groaned, eyes fluttering shut and Zenigata urged himself forward, sliding his finger in and out, adding a second one and grinning as he watched Lupin’s cock jump at the addition. 

“F-fuck…” Lupin breathed out, just this side of shaky. “I know you can do better than that, Pops…” 

“Heh…” Zenigata pushed a third finger in, pushing in deeply and pulling out fast as Lupin hissed and groaned and cried out softly. If he wasn’t careful, he’d make Lupin orgasm just from this, and what fun would that be? 

He pulled his fingers out, letting Lupin whine and nudge at his thighs with his toes as he clicked the lube open again, getting even more to slick up his cock. Zenigata was still angry, he knew that, but with Lupin stretched out, flushed and exposed… 

It was only a moment’s worth of hesitation as he positioned himself, jerking his cock a few times to ease off the ache before he started pushing in. Lupin bit his lip, stifling his cries and Zenigata let him, that sweet scent of flowers teasing at him, disappearing as he tried to breathe in deeper. There was just the heady scent of them, of Lupin’s ridiculous cologne as Zenigata sunk in and pressed his forehead into Lupin’s shoulder, digging his fingers into Lupin’s sides as he fought to control himself. 

“Lupin…” Zenigata breathed out, eyes clenched shut, barely resisting the urge to fuck Lupin hard and fast, brutal. He wasn’t opposed to it, and he knew damn well that Lupin wasn’t opposed to it but… 

Daffodils and something else teased at him again and Zenigata pulled back, biting his lip as he kept his eyes closed tight. It was slow, just working up to a pace where he wouldn’t just blow, sitting up on his knees now. Lupin was whining and Zenigata chanced peeking one eye open and he gasped. 

Lupin’s swollen lips were parted, his hands holding onto the chain of the handcuffs, white knuckled. “Ahng…” 

Zenigata bucked, harder than he meant to, but Lupin was bringing his knees up, toes curled. There was that smug grin on his face and Zenigata pressed his hands into the backs of Lupin’s thighs, pinning him down and open for him. 

Slow… Slowly he pulled out, watching his cock spread Lupin open wide before he sunk back in just as slow, teasing Lupin. It was torture for Zenigata, too, breathing hard, his shirt hanging open as he forced himself to be controlled, only giving Lupin just enough to stimulate but not satisfy. 

“C-c’mon, old man!” he gasped out and Zenigata pushed in hard, letting his hips snap fast with short thrusts. Lupin writhed, eyes rolling back and Zenigata let himself grin. 

“Impatient…” he whispered out, burying himself all the way and grinding hard. 

“I-I’m calculated, okay!” Lupin was practically yelling and Zenigata continued to grind his cock deep. 

The handcuffs jangled and Lupin was trying to get his hands down and Zenigata grabbed the chain and forced them back where they were. “Oh no, no… You don’t get to touch yourself, Lupin… Not-not after all of his trouble you’ve caused me…” 

It was a touch vindictive and he didn’t care, bucking hard and deep, the floorboards creaking and crinkling loudly, but he didn’t care if he managed to fucked Lupin through the floor. 

Loud panting filled the room, Lupin whining, begging and Zenigata kept himself over Lupin, pushing hard, snapping and bucking. Sweat prickled his skin, a knot forming low in his gut, and if the way Lupin was clenching around his cock, he was getting close, too. 

Flowers, flowers, flowers teased at Zenigata and he let go of Lupin’s hands to grab his cock, jerking him hard and fast. Lupin writhed, the cuffs jangling, the floor protesting Zenigata’s rough pace. 

“P-Pops!” Lupin called out and Zenigata wasn’t sure if he liked that nickname or not at the moment, but he bit down on his lip as the pressure around his cock increased until it was impossibly tight. Wet and warmth spurted out over Zenigata’s fist, pumping over Lupin’s cock. Lupin was arched, letting out all sorts of strangled noises before he thudded to the floor, panting hard. 

“Nng, d-damnit!” Zenigata lost his rhythm, his hips doing whatever they wanted as the pleasure washed over him in a powerful wave. Lupin was boneless and whimpering softly as Zenigata continued to pound into him, until he collapsed himself. 

Everything was floating, a wafting scent of flowers that mingled with the sweat and cologne. Zenigata let himself lay heavily on Lupin as they gasped for air. 

Ah… Lupin… 

Somehow, they were kissing, lazily, still fighting for air before they pulled apart. 

“Was it worth graffiting your face all over my boss’ car, though?” Zenigata sighed, sitting cross legged with his trenchcoat settled over his shoulders. A contented yawn and Zenigata smiled fondly, until he remembered morning wasn’t so far away. 

“Hey, I said I wouldn’t steal it, and I didn’t. But he _challenged_ me… I couldn’t just let that pass!” Lupin was on his back, arms still over his head, a crinkling, crunching sound as he shifted and stretched. 

Zenigata sighed. It was true. He warned his boss not to say anything, but no… And Zenigata knew that Lupin was going to do something. Of course it was Zenigata’s fault that Lupin was “allowed” to vandalize his boss’ car… Ugh. Bureaucracy. 

“You don’t need to come around like this, to make me feel better… I don’t need your pity. I’ll manage and figure it out on my own…” Zenigata whispered, still feeling a bit sulk-ish. 

“Pity? You really think that was a pity fuck, Pops? I’m insulted!” Lupin was out of the cuffs and Zenigata didn’t care. Lupin lit up a cigarette, taking a puff before he handed it over for Zenigata to do the same. “Lupin doesn’t do pity fucks. And he doesn’t bring flowers to just anyone…” 

“Flowers?” Zenigata looked around, and there they were, a crushed bouquet of daffodils and purple hyacinths. He must have pushed Lupin on top of the bouquet and then… 

Zenigata blushed. “Sorry… Didn’t mean to ruin them…” 

Lupin just hummed, taking a deep drag off the cigarette. “You should really know me better than that by now, Pops.” 

Everything was hidden meaning with Lupin… 

“They say daffodils represent new beginnings and giving a bouquet says _“I want to start over and move on from the past”._ Purple hyacinths… Well they mean pretty much the same thing! I just thought they looked pretty together!” Lupin was always so chipper. 

“Yellow and purple clash, you idiot…” But then, what were they, but two clashing forces? A cop and a thief… 

Lupin laughed, snorting a bit. “Yeah? Have you seen my fashion sense, Pops?! They’re bright and pretty and I _am_ sorry about what happened! I didn’t mean to get you in so much trouble… I like having you around, y’know? You’re fun, you keep my heists interesting! And well. I know you… I know you won’t go out of your way to hurt or kill me… I’m not about all that dark shit, you know?” 

He did know… It’s why he admired Lupin. Lupin might have been a dirty no good thief, but that’s all he was, a thief. 

A very funny and wistful thief and… 

And Zenigata felt his heart thudding faster as Lupin leaned in and kissed him, smoke wisping around them. 

“I like you, Pops… I like you a lot… And well. I know we can’t really be together… Not publicly, at least but… Well. I’ll _take_ what I can get, yeah?” A gentle chuckle… 

Zenigata laughed too. “Yeah… You’re very good at _taking_ things…” 

Lupin _is_ the most masterful thief there was… And Zenigata couldn’t fault him for having snatched his heart, without Zenigata noticing. 


End file.
